Sur ce banc, juste ici
by Liisa's
Summary: OS: Mot du mois ; Retrouvailles. Une Bella vampire, un petit Edward humain.. Un sauvetage.. Une promesse. En 17 ans, beaucoup de choses ont évoluées.. Edward.. Bella.. & Les sentiments aussi .


**Le mot du mois **

Septembre 2010 - Retrouvailles

" Sur ce banc, juste ici.."

**L**iisa's

Bella-Edward

**Raiting T ; Family-Romance**

' Une Bella vampire, un petit Edward humain.. Un sauvetage, une promesse.. 17 ans plus tard, les choses ont évoluées.. Edward.. Bella .. et les sentiments aussi .. '

_**

* * *

**_

_**P**_oint de vue Bella :

- Emmett, il faut que j'y aille ! Plaidai-je.

- Belli, mon cœur, ce gamin ne se rappellera pas de toi. Il avait quel âge la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? 4 ans ?

- Je l'ai vu, il y a deux mois, soufflai-je.

Mon frère se retourna à cet aveux, mi-choqué, mi-agacé.

- Comment ça il y a deux mois ? Isabella, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à cet humain ! Il a quoi de si spécial ?

_Cet humain.._ Mon frère avait toujours les mots justes, et douloureux, pour me rappeler ce que nous étions réellement, des vampires.

- Je ne sais pas. Je m'assure juste de sa santé. Je me suis attachée à lui..

Emmett soupira et s'appuya sur le bar qui nous séparait, visiblement fatigué, moralement du moins, de mes paroles. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui parlais d'Edward. En fait, je lui en parlais au moins une fois par semaine, me confiant comme à mon habitude à lui. Emmett était mon grand frère, et mon créateur aussi, mais mon grand frère avant tout. Il avait 9 ans de plus que moi. Mais malgré les années, je n'oublierai jamais qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. Je n'oublierai jamais la peur que j'avais lue dans ses yeux quand je lui avais demandé de me mordre..

_**95 ans plus tôt, 1915..**_

- Isabella, cours te cacher ! Sous le lit ! N'en bouge sous aucun prétexte !

- Mais.. Mère !

- Cache toi !

Je la regardai une dernière fois et courus jusqu'à la chambre, écorchant ma robe au passage. Je trébuchai et tombai à genoux sur le plancher. Je rampai jusqu'au lit qui trônait dans la pièce et m'y glissai à toute hâte. Je dissimulai mes pieds et ne bougeai plus. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le fracas de la porte me fit sursauter. J'entendis ma mère courir à son tour dans la chambre alors que des hommes criaient dans une langue qui m'était inconnue. Ma mère ferma la porte, mais elle fut poussée violemment lorsqu'on l'ouvrit de force. Je la vis essayer de se relever mais un pied s'écrasa sur sa poitrine, la maintenant au sol.

Plusieurs personnes entrèrent, se plaçant tout autour de ma mère, et commencèrent à parler dans leur langue. Je n'y comprenais rien, et ça me faisait peur. Pendant ce temps, elle resta impassible, au sol, fixant un point du plafond, que je ne pouvais voir depuis ma cachette. Puis un homme parla.

- Vous êtes seule ?

L'accent était horrible, rendant la phrase effrayante.

- Oui, répondit ma mère, tremblante.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Certaine.

Sa voix était cassante, emplie d'une haine sans limite.

- Dans ce cas..

Avant que je n'aies pu réagir, je vis ma mère tourner la tête vers moi et lus ces mots sur le bout de ses lèvres :

- Je t'aime.

Puis un bruit horrible retentit révélant un éclat de sang. Une vision qui me donna envie de vomir. Il venait de la tuer.

Je tournai la tête alors qu'un gémissement de douleur arrivait à mes oreilles, mon gémissement. Sans que je n'y comprenne rien, quelqu'un souleva le lit et le dégagea sur le côté. Ce fut alors que je les vis. Ils étaient trois, tous horrible dans leur uniforme.

- On dirait que cette femme ait omis de nous dire qu'il en restait une.

Un homme voulut attraper ma main mais je me dégageai d'un geste vif.

- Nerveuse en plus.

Sa main alla agripper mes cheveux fermement et je criai de douleur alors qu'il m'obligeait à me relever. Il plongea ses immondes yeux gris dans les miens et je lui lançai toute la hargne que j'éprouvais pour lui et ses compères dans ce regard.

- Tue la, Ahren, dit l'un.

Le fameux Ahren me regarda avec un petit sourire horrible.

- Tu ne la trouves pas attirante, Franz ? Elle me donne des frissons, fit-il en tirant un peu plus sur mes cheveux.

Franz ne bougea pas, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Le troisième s'approcha de nous. Sa main alla agripper un pan de ma robe. Je fermai les yeux quand il l'arracha d'un coup sec, me laissant en sous vêtements devant ces monstres. Ahren garda une main sur mes cheveux alors que l'autre vint se prélasser sur mon ventre. Je voulus me dégager mais sa main resserra sa prise.

- Perfekt, dit-il.

Je vis du coin de l'œil, Franz soupirer avant de sortir de la pièce.

_Il n'allait pas me laisser comme ça_ ?

- NOOOOON ! Criai-je.

- Chuchuchuuuuttt .. Ne t'inquiètes pas.. Ca va être parfait .. Chuchota l'autre en approchant son visage du mien, son souffle se répercutant dans mes oreilles.

Il s'éloigna un peu, permettant à Ahren de m'approcher encore plus à lui. Puis il posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes et je lui mis un coup de genou vainqueur. Il me gifla avant de me jeter par terre.

- Tiens la, Tomas, grogna-t-il en se courbant face à la douleur que mon coup lui avait infligé.

Le Tomas en question me mit un coup avant de se mettre à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Il attrapa mes poignets et d'une main, les retint au dessus ma tête. Quand son autre main alla déboutonner son jeans, j'éclatai en sanglot. Je fermai les yeux, refusant de voir ce qu'il comptait me faire. Ce fut alors que j'entendis un énorme bruit. J'ouvris mes paupières à la hâte, juste à temps pour voir une tornade brune arriver. Je croisai alors le regard déchaîné d'Emmett. La rage prit possession de son corps face à la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas vu mon frère. Il était partit à la guerre, tout comme mon père, nous laissant seules, ma mère et moi. Il portait un simple débardeur blanc et un treillis kaki. Il avait changé, en ayant pris des muscles, mais aussi de la maturité. De plus, il était devenu plus beau.

Je revins sur terre lorsqu'il attrapa Tomas par le cou avant de le lancer sur Ahren. Je ne le vis même pas aller ensuite verre eux, mais j'entendis leurs os craquer dans un bruit horrible alors que mon frère grognait. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive réellement, la seconde d'après, il était à côté de notre mère, toujours étendue sur le sol, dans cette flaque de sang. Il posa la couverture sur elle et la recouvrit entièrement. Il fut ensuite à côté de moi en moins d'une seconde. Je remarquai alors la couleur de ses yeux: noir, mélangé à de l'orange foncé.

- Emm..

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Franz. Une pluie de balle s'abattit sur mon frère alors que je criai. Le bruit s'arrêta et je regardai mon frère, sans doute mort. Par je ne sais quel enchantement, il ne l'était pas. Son maillot était troué de toute part mais lui n'avait, semble-t-il, aucune égratignure. Il passa ensuite une main sur son visage pour y retirer les balles qui s'y étaient écrasées, sans même pénétrer sa peau. Franz ouvrit la bouche alors que je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

_Impossible.._

J'entendis le fusil se recharger et avant que je n'aies pu tourner la tête vers le soldat, une horrible douleur me traversa l'abdomen. Je baissai les yeux sur mon estomac alors que mon sang coulait déjà sur le sol. Emmett, complètement désarçonné, passa une main sur mon ventre, puis la regarda, trempée de sang. Je vis ses yeux se noircir alors qu'il bondissait sur le dernier soldat. J'entendis des os craquer encore une fois et il fut de nouveau à côté de moi.

- B..Bella..

Sa voix, même sanglotante, avait changé. Elle était à présent un ténor somptueux et agréable. Il se leva comme dans un courant d'air et enroula le drap du lit autour de moi.

Ma respiration se faisait difficile alors que la brûlure qui me déchirait, me donnait envie de mourir.

Sans que je n'y comprenne quelque chose, Emmett me prit dans ses bras telle une jeune mariée avant de se mettre à courir à toute vitesse.

À ce moment, je sus que j'allais mourir. Il allait beaucoup trop vite, ne laissant pas le temps à mes yeux de voir le paysage environnant.

Dans un sens, c'était mieux, la guerre n'était pas belle à voir.

Mes parents avaient voulu migrer vers l'Europe pour des raisons de sécurité et nous étions arrivés un ou deux ans avant le début de la guerre seulement. _Quelle arnaque.._

Emmett s'arrêta dans un champ de maïs et me posa sur un amas d'herbe fraîche. Je remarquai la tristesse qui avait envahit son visage magnifique.

- Tu es devenu plus beau, lui chuchotai-je.

Mon souffle se faisait court, la douleur très prenante. La vie coulait hors de mon corps comme du sable s'échappant de deux poings fermés. Dans pas longtemps, les poings seraient totalement vides, et la vie aura désertée mon corps.

Je souris à mon frère tandis que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

- Tu m'as manqué Emmett, soufflai-je.

Il esquissa un sourire alors qu'il me prit doucement dans ses bras. Ma tête reposant dans le creux de son coude, mon corps meurtri restant sur le sol.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi ma puce. Je .. Je suis désolé.. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait faire ça.. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait s'en prendre à toi ..

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi non plus, je suis contente que les …

Je me crispai sous la douleur. Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que le drap était devenu extrêmement rouge.

- Bella, tu vas pas mourir, hein ? Sanglota mon frère.

Je le regardai et lui fis un petit sourire alors que ma main alla se perdre sur sa joue dans une caresse aimante.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Pour ?

- Les balles, comment as-tu..

- C'est une longue histoire. Personne ne peut me faire de mal physiquement, avoua-t-il.

Je soupirai.. _Les légendes __étaient donc réelles_...

- Les légendes que Tante Carmen nous comptait s'avèrent vraies, n'est ce pas ? Demandai-je.

Il me regarda, avec honte.

- Elle n'était pas totalement folle, en effet. Les vampires existent.

Je lui souris.

- Tu ne me manges pas ? Questionnai-je alors.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu es ma petite sœur, je ne peux pas te mordre, sourit-il.

Je ris doucement, causant une horrible douleur à mon abdomen. Mon frère et moi avions toujours ri de ces histoires de vampires, jouant des heures à ça. Nous étions mal vu par tous. Un frère et une sœur ne devraient pas être aussi proches, nous répétait mon père. Ce n'était pas normal.

De plus, Emmett et moi n'avions jamais cherché à avoir un quelconque compagnon. Emmett avait failli se marier, mais le jour tant attendu étant arrivé, il avait dit non. Chelsea ne m'aimait pas, et elle avait envisagé de partir en Espagne avec son nouveau mari, voulant nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, Emmett et moi.

Suite à ça, mon père avait chassé Emmett de la maison, lui ordonnant de rester loin de moi.

Tant de fausses idées à notre égard. Emmett et moi ne nous aimions que d'un amour fraternel, fusionnel et privilégié peut-être, mais fraternel initialement. Il était ma moitié à plus d'un titre, mais pas dans le sens qui nous était reproché.

Quoi qu'il en soit, chassé ou pas, Emmett avait continué à me voir. Venant dans ma chambre la nuit, nous parlions de longues heures, rigolant et jouant en silence. Il dormait avec moi jusqu'à l'aube avant de partir silencieusement. Ça avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appelé à la guerre, il y a sept mois de ça. Entre temps il était devenu un vampire.

Je revins à l'instant présent et lui dis alors :

- Mords moi.

- Qu..Quoi ?

- Emm.. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je ne veux pas mourir.. Mords moi.

- Non.. Je ne .. Je ne veux pas.. Je ne peux pas.. Je te tuerais..

- Je vais mourir de toute façon..

- Oui mais je ne peux supporter l'idée d'en être la cause principal, plaida-t-il.

- Nous savons tous deux que je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur si tu viens à m'achever..

- Bella..

- Emmett.. Je ne veux pas te quitter si vite, je viens à peine de te retrouver..

Il soupira et ma main alla se poser sur sa joue en un dernier effort.

- Je t'aime, alors, supporte moi, souris-je.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi, plus que ma propre vie, dit-il.

- Dans ce cas, mords moi, lui répliquai-je.

Il me fixa intensément et embrassa ma joue, puis doucement, presque imperceptiblement, ses lèvres descendirent jusque dans le creux de mon cou.

_**2010, à Seattle..**_

Je sortis de mes pensées alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur mon frère. J'avais maintenant 102 ans, mais j'en paressais 17. Emmett avait 26 ans en apparence, mais il en avait en réalité 111.

- Tu n'as pas oublié cette promesse, n'est ce pas ? Souffla-t-il.

- Non. Il m'a peut-être oublié, après tout il n'avait que 4 ans et je l'observe de loin. Mais je lui ai promis que je serai sur ce banc. Je veux y être.

Il soupira à nouveau et je sus qu'il était en train de se rappeler notre histoire, à Edward et moi.

_**17 ans plus tôt, toujours à Seattle. **_

- Dis à ton bâtard qu'il se casse de devant la télé ou je le fous par la fenêtre !

- C'est ton fils à toi aussi alors tu te démerdes tout seul, tu bouges !

- Arrête de faire ta grande ou toi et ton gosse allez comprendre votre douleur.

- Ce n'est pas mon fils !

Je lançai le coussin sur la porte, passablement agacé par ses voisins plus que bruyants.

- Emmett, il me soule réellement là !

- Je n'y peux rien Chérie. Plains plutôt leur pauvre petit, me fit mon frère en ne décollant pas les yeux de son bouquin.

_Il n'avait pas tord..._

À travers le mur du petit appartement miteux que nous louions pour le moment, les voisins gueulèrent de plus belle.

- Va te faire foutre Edward !

- Elisabeth ! Je crois que toi et ton merdeux allez passer la nuit dehors ce soir, j'en suis même sûr !

- Ce gamin n'est pas mon fils!

J'entendis des os se casser alors que des pleurs se firent entendre. Emmett grogna alors que nous comprenions tous deux qu'ils venaient de casser un os au gamin. Je me levai, hors de moi désormais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu.. ?

Je sortis de l'appartement pour traverser le couloir et toquer chez les voisins. Aucune réponse.

- Comme si je ne sais pas que vous êtes là, soupirai-je.

- Tais toi sale gosse, je ne veux plus te voir ce soir, va dans ta chambre ! Cria le père.

Des pleurs à nouveau retentirent. Je tremblai de haine face à ces conards. Je rêvais d'avoir un enfant et eux maltraitaient le leur. D'un coup de poing, je fis ouvrir la porte à la volée et celle-ci alla se fracasser contre le mur.

J'entrai sans hésiter.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? Vous ne le savez pas ? Pourtant, moi je sais que vous êtes un conard invétéré, qui bat sa femme et son fils à longueur de temps, qui fume comme un pompier et qui pu l'alcool !

- Je ne vous permets pas !

Je m'approchai de lui, et lui fis mon sourire le plus faux. Mes yeux étaient noircis par ma fureur.

- Ca tombe bien, je ne vous demande pas la permission. Je vous conseille sérieusement d'arrêter ça, ce petit n'a rien fait.

- L'éducation de mon fils ne vous regarde en rien ! Si l'envie me prend de le frapper, je le fais sans hésitation !

Sur ces paroles il assena un coup à son fils. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur le petit l'espace d'une seconde, ses yeux émeraude s'embuant d'énormes larmes.

Je pris le poignet de son père et le tordis rapidement avant d'éloigner le petit d'un ou deux mètres de lui.

- Sale pétasse !

Il me mit un coup et me tint par le col en me collant contre le mur. Le petit se remit à pleurer alors que son père m'assenait une claque. Je lui souris avant de lui montrer mes dents dans un geste menaçant. Il me fixa un instant, décontenancé par mon attitude et j'en profitai pour le prendre par le col à son tour. Je le portai à vitesse vampirique sur le balcon. A bout de bras, je le suspendis au dessus du vide.

- Qu'est.. Qui..

- Ne t'approche plus de ce petit, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Comment faites vous..

- C'est clair ?

- Oui oui, très clair !

- Isabella..

Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir mon frère qui était sur le balcon de notre appartement.

- C'est pas fun de suspendre les gens au dessus du vide, surtout au sixième étage, dit-il.

Je souris.

- Il m'a frappait, plaidai-je, lui faisant mes yeux de biche.

Emmett regarda un instant l'homme en question.

- T'as eu mal ? Nan.. Alors lui fais pas trop mal non plus, c'est de la triche sinon.

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il rentrait chez nous. Je reposai l'homme à terre, sans aucune gentillesse, et allai dans le salon. Le petit garçon n'avait pas bougé, la mère, elle, était tapit dans un coin, immobile. Je m'accroupis face au petit ange et regardai son poignet meurtri.

- Tu as mal? Le questionnai-je.

Il hocha vivement la tête.

- Je crois que c'est cassé, grognai-je en lançant un regard assassin au père, toujours sur le sol du balcon.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je fis doucement courir mes doigts sur le poignet bleui de ce petit bout, laissant des traces dorées qui s'effacèrent rapidement. Le poignet désenfla instantanément et je souris au petit garçon. Prudemment, je bougeai son poignet.

- Tu as encore mal ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, il secoua la tête, choqué.

Mon don ne nous servait pas vraiment, à Emmett et à moi, mais aujourd'hui j'étais heureuse de pouvoir soigner ce petit ange si facilement.

Je lui souris et me relevai. Je regardai un à un les parents. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là..

- Tu veux venir avec moi ou rester ici ? Lui demandai-je.

Le petit garçon me regarda, puis se tourna vers ses parents. Il alla vers le canapé, prit une peluche et revint vers moi.

- Je préfère v'nir avec toi. T'es plussss gentii..

Je souris et l'attrapai dans mes bras. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule alors que je lançai un regard peu amène à ses parents.

- Je le ramènerais après demain, si vous appelez la police ou prévenez qui que ce soit d'ici là, je vous promets que je vous tuerai l'un après l'autre. Une fois que vous serez en prison bien sûr, car nous savons tout les trois que la police n'apprécierait pas le petit labo pour votre amphétamine qui se trouve dans votre cave. Compris ?

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête et je sortis de l'appartement.

- Tu comptes vraiment me ramener n'avec eux ? Me chuchota le petit, peu enthousiaste à cette idée.

- Non, lui répondis-je, avec un sourire rassurant. Comment tu t'appelles, mon cœur ?

- Edward.. Mais tu peux me n'appeler mon cœur, sourit-il.

Je rigolai et entrai chez nous. Emmett me regarda un instant et secoua la tête en me voyant avec le petit.

- Edward, je te présente mon frère, Emmett. Emmett voici notre petit voisin, Edward.

Edward descendit de mes bras et alla se poster devant mon frère.

- Enchanté m'sieur !

Il lui tendit sa petite main en enlevant la tutute qu'il avait dans la bouche. Emme sourit.

- Moi de même cher petit ami, dit-il en prenant sa petite main avec délicatesse.

Edward lui fit signe d'approcher et Emmett s'accroupit pour qu'il puisse lui chuchoter quelque chose. Avec mon ouïe, j'entendis sans mal :

- C'est ta sœur ?

Mon frère hocha la tête.

- Pas ta femme ?

Emmett fit non en souriant.

- Elle peut n'être mon n'amoureuse ?

- Je crois que c'est avec elle qui faut voir tu sais, mais fais gaffe, à force, elle est embêtante.

Edward rigola alors que je souris face à la répartie à la fois de mon frère mais aussi de ce petit bonhomme. Il adressa un clin d'œil à mon frère puis revint me voir doucement. Il me tendit ses bras et je le portai aisément. Il claqua un bisou sur ma joue avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou. Je respirai son odeur de bébé et décidai d'aller l'allonger. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre et nous posai sur le lit en douceur. Je pris ensuite conscience que ma température n'était pas réellement agréable et l'enroulai autour d'une couverture.

- T'es bien ? Le questionnai-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés.

- Mieux que jamais, souffla-t-il avant de s'endormir.

[…]

Cela faisait deux semaines. Deux semaines que je me battais au quotidien pour ce petit. J'avais demandé à Emmett d'être son avocat, étant donné qu'il avait une licence pour ça. Edward avait été placé en famille d'accueil durant les deux semaines du procès. Je le voyais tous les jours, j'allais le voir, nous sortions tout deux en villes et je lui offrais tout ce dont il avait envie.

Je craquai littéralement pour sa petite bouille. Ses parents avaient essayé de le récupérer au début, mais quand j'avais compris que c'était par rapport à l'argent qu'il touchait pour lui, je m'étais énervée. Je les avais dénoncés, eux et leur labo clandestin. Il avait donc été décidé qu'Edward irait dans une famille d'accueil stable. J'avais dit à Emmett de mettre en avant cette condition : il n'ira que dans une seule famille, et une stable et aimante.

Nous avions réussi.

Edward devait être pris en charge aujourd'hui par les Cullen. Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Un jeune couple aisé, n'arrivant pas à avoir d'enfant. Le couple parfait.

Qui mieux que des gens désirant ardemment un enfant pour aimer et chérir un petit garçon ?

Je savais de quoi je parlais.

Donc avec l'accord du juge, je devais attendre la nouvelle famille de mon protégé avec lui.

- Bella ?

- Oui mon chéri ? Dis-je, en m'accroupissant devant lui.

- On peut m'acheter un bijou ?

Je le regardai, mais il vint caler la tête dans mon cou avant que je n'aies pu croiser son regard. Je le pris dans mes bras, et lui répondis:

- Si tu veux.

Je marchai rapidement jusqu'à la bijouterie la plus proche. _Trop rapidement._

- Ouaaaah.. Mais.. C'est magique ! S'exclama le petit.

Je me sentais trop humaine à ses côtés, oubliant ma nature profonde.

Je lui offris un pauvre sourire et il claqua un baiser sur ma joue en souriant. _Je l'adorais._

Nous entrâmes dans la bijouterie et je posai Edward à terre, décidant de le laisser naviguer seul dans la boutique. Il arpenta les vitrines et resta quelques minutes devant celle qui exposait les gourmettes pour homme.

- Bella ?

Je m'approchai de lui.

- Je veux celle là !

Il me montra une grosse gourmette en argent, très belle, aux maillons plats et larges, mais pour homme. De plus, c'était les gourmettes gravées, celles qui servaient d'exemples. Sur celle qu'il me montrait, était justement marqué : Edward.

- Elle est pas un peu trop grande pour toi ? Questionnai-je.

- Je grandirai ! Dit-il. En plus mon prénom n'il est dessus !

Je souris et cédai à son dernier caprice en ma compagnie. Mon sourire s'effaça un peu à cette pensée.

- Tu veux ?

- Tout ce que tu veux mon chéri, répondis-je.

Il me fit un sourire timide et rougit un peu.

- Je peux ne le payer avec des billets tout seul comme un grand ?

- Okay. Tiens.

Je lui tendis quelques billets, beaucoup en fait.

- Tu m'attends devant ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ok Chef !

Toujours en souriant, j'informai la vendeuse, elle sourit et acquiesça. Je sortis donc et réalisai que mes dernières minutes en sa compagnie me rendaient extrêmement triste.

_Toutes les bonnes choses __avaient__ une fin. _

J'aurais voulu pleurer, mais mes larmes de vampires restèrent coincées, me brûlant les yeux d'une manière horrible.

Quand Edward sortit avec son petit sachet, il me sourit, fier de lui. Je répondis à son sourire.

Face à ce petit bonhomme, ma capacité à sourire s'était drôlement agrandie. Dès que je le voyais, un sourire franchissait automatiquement mes lèvres, et il en était de même pour lui.

- On y va ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Ouais !

Son enthousiasme me fit encore sourire, et je le repris dans mes bras.

- Tu veux que je te montre un truc ? Demandai-je.

- Yep !

- Mais t'en parleras à personne aussi, hein ?

- Promis !

Je regardai aux alentours et constatai que la rue était bien déserte avant de serrer un peu plus Edward contre moi. D'un seul bond, je nous fis monter sur le toit.

- Wahou !

Je lui souris en embrassant son front. Je continuai mon enchaînement, courant à vitesse vampirique sur les toits, sautant des distances qu'Edward ne sautera plus jamais. C'était égoïste, mais je voulais l'impressionner, je voulais qu'il se souvienne de moi comme étant la fille qui sautait super loin et super haut. Je voulais qu'il m'aime comme je l'aimais, qu'il ne m'oublie pas tout simplement. J'étais égoïste..

Nous arrivions près de la fac et je sautai sur le saule pleureur un peu plus loin, m'agrippant à une branche. Je remis les cheveux d'Edward en place avant de sauter au sol, sur l'herbe fraîche.

- T'es trop foooorte..

Il marcha un peu avant de se poster en face de moi, encore tout ébloui par cette escapade.

- Oui mais chut d'accord ?

Il hocha vivement la tête avant de se rasseoir sur le banc.

- Il est quelle heure ? Quémanda-t-il.

Je regardai le clocher. 15h03. Je soupirai.

- 15h03.

Il soupira à son tour, les Cullen serait là d'ici quelques minutes.

- Tu m'oublieras pas, hein ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui et constatai que les larmes avaient envahi ses yeux. Je m'accroupis en face de lui.

- Jamais, affirmai-je. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, tu m'entends ?

Il hocha la tête alors que les perles salées roulaient sur ses joues.

- Viens là.

Je le pris dans mes bras et il sanglota quelques instants dans mon cou.

Je ne voulais pas le lâcher, pas le laisser partir. Je voulais le garder avec moi toute sa vie, toute l'éternité, je ne voulais jamais le quitter.

- Tiens, me dit-il, me sortant de mes pensées.

Il attrapa son paquet et je constatai qu'il y avait deux boîtes à bijoux. Il en attrapa une et l'ouvris en douceur. C'était la gourmette.

- C'est marqué Edward, n'est ce pas ? S'assura-t-il.

Je confirmai d'un signe de tête, toujours accroupie en face de lui.

- Dans ce cas, prends la n'avec toi, garde la à ton poignet toute la vie, dit-il en la détachant.

Je regardai le bracelet d'argent avant de fixer ses deux petits yeux verts.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux pas que tu me n'oublies. Je veux que tu m'as avec toi tous les jours et tous les soirs, toutes les vacances aussi, Sanglota-t-il.

Il pleura à nouveau et j'acceptai, voulant pleurer moi aussi. Ce petit avait bouleversé ma vie, bouleversé mon univers et mes sentiments. Il accrocha avec difficulté la gourmette autour de mon poignet droit et reprit :

- Avec l'argent qu'il restait, je me suis n'acheté n'un truc aussi.

- Tu me le montres ?

Il sortit la seconde boîte du paquet et l'ouvrit. C'était une longue chaîne d'argent, où pendait un médaillon, une lettre, un B.

- Je veux que tu sois n'avec moi toute ma vie aussi, avoua-t-il.

Je souris doucement et lui passai la chaîne autour du cou. Le B qui symbolisait mon prénom tomba sur son petit cœur et il me sauta au cou.

- Tu vas me manquer Bella !

Il pleura à nouveau et une douleur horrible se fit sentir dans mon cœur mort à cette écoute.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi Edward, chuchotai-je.

Je regardai par-dessus son épaule et vis les élèves de la fac sortir de l'établissement.

- Je te reverrais un jour ? Me demanda-t-il en s'éloignant de moi, ses yeux remplis d'espoir.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Emmett et moi devions partir, changer d'endroit. Je nous avais fait remarquer ici. Et puis, fréquenter une vampire n'était pas sein pour ce petit, ce n'était pas raisonnable.

_Depuis quand es-tu raisonnable, Bella ?_

- D'accord, on se reverra ! Dans.. Dans 17 ans, tu en auras 21 et tu sortiras de cette fac. Tu seras grand et beau, plus intelligent et plus fort. Tu m'auras oublié mais je serai là.. Je serai là.. Sur ce banc, juste ici. Je te regarderai, je te sourirai, je serai exactement ici. Nous serons le Vendredi 24 septembre 2010. Tu me verras depuis la sortie, j'aurais toujours ta gourmette autour du poignet, je serai toujours la même et je t'aimerai toujours autant..

J'avais débité ce flot de parole à vitesse quasi-vampirique.

- Ouais ! Merci Bella ! Dit-il en me sautant à nouveau au cou.

- Tu as tout compris ? Le questionnai-je.

- N'absolument tout !

Une voiture freina près de nous et nous levions les yeux sur les Cullen. Edward faufila sa main dans la mienne et je fixai mes yeux aux siens. J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête, et qu'il n'ait jamais à partir. Mais le temps a continué à filer, amenant les Cullen et l'assistante sociale qui supervisait le tout. Edward ne parlait pas, et moi non plus. J'assistai à la scène, impuissante, répondant aux questions que l'on me posait, serrant Edward dans mes bras froids que seule sa présence réussissait à réchauffer convenablement. Puis, les paroles que je ne voulais pas entendre résonnèrent :

- Nous allons donc y aller.. Edward..

Le petit se tourna vers moi, pleurant comme moi-même j'en avais envie, exprimant sa douleur de cette manière, alors que la mienne allait me suivre toute ma vie, toute cette infinie. Il passa les bras autour de mon cou et je le serrai avec tendresse contre mon cœur.

- Sois heureux mon cœur.. Sois heureux et prends soin de toi, lui chuchotai-je.

Il pleura et j'aurais voulu partir avec lui. L'emmener sur les toits comme tout à l'heure.

- Au revoir Bella.. Dis à Emmett que je le n'aime bien et qu'il prenne soin de toi. On se voit quand je suis grand, hein ?

- Oui.. Mais en attendant fais pas de bêtises, okay ?

Il hocha la tête alors que Madame Cullen lui prit la main. Ne voyant aucun signe de la part d'Edward, elle le prit dans ses bras et après m'avoir remercié chaleureusement, partit jusqu'à sa voiture avec mon petit ange. Ce dernier fut assit à l'arrière de la voiture, les yeux toujours rivés sur moi. Le moteur se fit entendre, et je distinguai sans mal les paroles d'Edward :

- Je t'aime Bella..

Je lui souris et lui dis du bout des lèvres:

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

Il me sourit à travers ses larmes et la voiture démarra avant de prendre la route qui m'éloignait loin de lui et de sa vie..

Quand elle fut hors de ma vue, je me laissai tomber sur le banc, à bout de souffle et à bout de nerfs. J'entendis l'herbe être foulée à ma droite et l'odeur d'Emmett m'envahit en même temps que ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi pour me bercer.

- Chuchuuuchuuuut mon bébé.. Chuuutt..

Je pleurai sans larmes dans son cou.. Edward me manquait déjà..

O~o~O

_**De nos jours, Seattle**_

Je revins à la réalité alors qu'Emmett me fixait en silence. Nous étions maintenant le Vendredi 24 Septembre 2010 et Edward avait bien 21 ans. Il était à la fac et j'avais toujours sa gourmette autour du poignet.

Emmett soupira, il savait que j'irai, avec ou sans son autorisation, mais il savait aussi que je préférais l'avoir.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois aussi malheureuse que la dernière fois, souffla-t-il.

- Je le serai même en restant ici, tu sais.

- Oui..

Il me prit dans ses bras musclés et embrassa ma tempe tendrement.

- S'il se rappelle de moi, dis lui que c'était un p'tit gars super, me chuchota-t-il.

Je souris alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et approcha mon visage du sien.

- Allez file Crapule ! Me dit-il en embrassant le bout de mon nez.

J'embrassai sa joue et pris mon blouson sur le canapé. Emmett et moi habitions toujours Seattle, enfin, plus en banlieue à vrai dire, une petite maison tranquille. Nous avions la belle vie à nous deux, nous contentant de la présence de l'autre pour être heureux.

- A tout à l'heure, dis-je en passant la porte.

- Envois moi un sms pour que je sache quand tu rentres ..

- Oui papa !

Il me tira la langue et je lui souris avant de sortir. J'allai dans la rue, et marchai à vitesse raisonnable jusqu'à ma voiture, une BMW série 1, un petit bijou que je partageais avec mon frère. Je mis le contact et pris la route, stressée.

Je stoppai ma voiture à une ou deux rues de la fac, ne voulant pas trop attirer l'attention sur moi. Après avoir vérifié que tout était bien désert, je grimpai rapidement sur un toit, voulant profiter pleinement de la petite brise qui circulait dans Seattle. Je regardai le ciel, le soleil était caché par quelques nuages blancs. Je n'étais donc pas à l'abri de quelques éclaircies. Je décidai d'avancer à vitesse raisonnable sur les toits, prenant le temps de réfléchir.

Et si Edward ne me reconnaissait pas ? Et s'il m'avait oublié ? Garderais-je le sourire suite à ça ? Même avec mon frère ?

Je secouai la tête et éloignai toutes ces pensées pessimistes de mon esprit. J'arrivai sur le bâtiment à droite de la fac. Je souris en voyant le saule pleureur. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé au cours de ces dernières années. Comme moi. Je n'avais pas changé non plus, j'étais restée la même.. une vampire.

Je m'accrochai à la branche la plus proche, sans bruits, et allai au dessus du banc. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne regardait, je sautai à terre.

J'époussetai mes vêtements et m'assis sagement sur le banc. Je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone. 15h02.

Je souris, j'étais en avance. Les trois minutes qui me séparaient de la sonnerie allaient être longues, très longues..

Je cherchai des yeux quelques choses pour me distraire lorsque je tombai sur ma gourmette, ou plutôt la sienne, celle d'Edward. Je la caressai longuement, ne voulant penser qu'à ça. Les années que j'avais passé à faire ce geste eut raison de moi à nouveau, car ça fonctionna. Sans que je me rende compte la sonnerie retentit à la fac.

Je levai la tête d'un coup, comme électrocutée. J'avais presque l'impression que mon cœur mort depuis presque 100 ans maintenant allait rebattre. La même impression que j'avais lorsque j'avais serré Edward dans mes bras pour la dernière fois.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur les étudiants et j'haletai presque.

Je regardai chaque visage, évaluai chaque sourire, écoutai chaque voix, en attente de la sienne.

Puis, je vis ses amis.

Les heures que j'avais passé à le regarder au loin m'avaient appris à les connaître.

Le grand blond était Jasper, il sortait avec la petite brune, Alice.

La grande blonde, très belle d'ailleurs, s'appelait Rosalie, elle sortait avec le grand brun, Démétri.

Ce fut en finissant de les examiner que je vis quelqu'un arriver en courant vers eux.

Sautillant sur sa tête au rythme de ses pas, les cheveux cuivrés d'Edward me firent sourire.

Il avait tellement grandi. Il était maintenant plus grand que moi d'une tête ou deux. Il avait un corps parfaitement musclé, sans trop y être tout de même. Emmett en serait fier.

Ce fut alors qu'il posa les yeux sur le banc, ce même banc où j'étais toujours assise. Et l'espace d'une seconde, j'eus peur. Toutes mes questions revinrent à la charge de plus belle et j'eus envie de courir, honteuse de pouvoir croire qu'il ne m'aurait pas oublié.

Edward passa à travers le petit groupe que formaient ses amis, n'écoutant plus les paroles de Jasper, ni même celles d'Alice. Il regarda des deux côtés de la route avant de traverser celle-ci d'un pas lent et incertain.

Je me levai du banc alors qu'il arrivait à la bordure de l'herbe. Il marcha jusqu'à moi. Quand il fut à cinquante centimètre de mon corps, il se stoppa.

Je le détaillai d'avantage, ne l'ayant jamais fait d'aussi près depuis 17 ans.

Ses yeux verts étaient toujours aussi magnifiques, me rappelant les feuilles d'un grand arbre que la magnificence du soleil éclairerait.

Son nez, droit et fin, me donnait l'impression que la perfection existait belle et bien.

Ses lèvres étaient pleines, un appel même aux baisers.

Sa mâchoire était carré, parfaitement faite.

Il n'était plus le même.

Non. Il était devenu un homme.

Je revins sur ses yeux qui me fixaient et nous nous sourîmes en même temps. Sa main se leva, doigts écartés, et la mienne vint s'y caler. Ses doigts étaient plus grands que les miens désormais. Il avait chaud. Je pouvais sentir son sang pulser contre sa peau, me faisant savoir que son cœur battait la chamade, même si mon ouïe écoutait celui-ci depuis le début.

Son autre main vint se perdre en une lente caresse sur ma joue, traçant mes traits du bout du doigt.

- Edward ..

- Chuuut..

Il posa son index sur mes lèvres et je souris. Il dessina quelques secondes mon sourire. Puis son doigt s'écarta de ma bouche et il mit la main sous son manteau. Il en ressortit une chaîne, ma chaîne. Mon simple B. Je souris d'avantage lorsqu'elle retomba sur sa poitrine et qu'il relevait ma manche, laissant voir sa gourmette que j'avais précieusement gardée. Il eut un sourire éclatant à cette constatation et ses yeux replongèrent à nouveau dans les miens.

Je vins caresser son visage tendrement, dessinant ses traits à mon tour et ses mains entourèrent mon visage avec douceur. Alors que mon doigt passait sur ses lèvres chaudes, il enleva ma main pour aller la mettre à plat sur son cœur. Et alors, contre toute attente, mais pour mon plus grand bonheur, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, faisant revivre mon cœur de la manière qui soit, par l'amour.

- Qui est-ce ? Entendis-je Jasper demander.

- C'est Bella, répondit Alice.

_**P**_oint de vue Emmett. 

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortit de ma lecture. Je souris en voyant la photo de ma petite sœur et ouvris le sms que j'avais reçu.

_**« Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, Edward te salu**__**e**__**. Prends soin de toi, bisou. Je t'aime. »**_

Je ris, euphorique à l'idée de la savoir heureuse et répondis rapidement.

_« Bonne soirée les enfants, profitez bien de vos retrouvailles ;) »_

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que j'aurais quelques une de vos impressions :) _**

**_Une review fait toujours plaisir .. _**

**_Merci à ma Bêta, Delph ! _**

**_Bisous les filles et prenez soin de vous ! ;) _**

**_Lisaa..*_**

**_PS: Allez lire les autres OS pour ce mot, ça pourrait vous plaire ! _**


End file.
